Two Front War
by failcraft
Summary: A story about a game Sins of a Solar Empire. This game does not have a lot of plot other than the fact that it is being invaded by two groups.
1. Prologue Void Chapter 1 Captain

Most of this belongs to Stardock, Ironclad, and all the people who made the great game, Sins of a Solar Empire

Prologue

Void

That day was a nightmare. Reports were coming of a hostile invasion. They were called the Vasari by the reports. Evacuations had already started. I, Robert Carlson, a single male,

was on board a ship that was heading toward the inner colonies, where they where already drafting and producing ships to fight off the invasion. The Trade Order was being renamed the

Trader Emergency Coalition. The vast commercial empire spawned by our extensive trade networks was being used to defend our planets.

Our ship started to leave our planet's gravity well and enter phase space when the Vasari ships appeared. They fired weapons at our ship. We were already in phase space though,

and arrived at the next planet. Unexpectedly, that planet was being attacked as well, but by a different race. They blamed us for their exile, and called themselves the Advent. Our ship

was heavily damaged by the time we made it to the star. With the Advent closing in, and the Vasari close behind, we were rushing to jump to the next system. For many of us, our fate

was to pilot ships to fight these enemies. However, many of us would not live through the war.

Chapter 1

Captain

Captain Robert of the Marza Dreadnaught, affectionately nicknamed Arsonist, was guarding an outpost with Kodiak Heavy Cruisers and Hoshiko Robotic Cruisers. He knew that peace

would not last. One of the two enemies would decide to invade. He was right. A bunch of Aeria Drone Hosts escorted by a dozen Illuminator Vessels entered the fray. Robert knew the

strike craft from the Drone Hosts would be the most troublesome, so he ordered the ships to attack those first. His fighters scrambled to defeat the enemy bombers. By the time the

ships finished with the Drone Hosts, several were without shields. The Hoshikos were very busy fixing the ships. However, Robert had nukes to use. He fired one at the enemies, and

the weakened ships were finished off by the Kodiaks.

Carlson knew it would probably be only the first round. As he expected, more Drone Hosts and Illuminators came. Included in the mix was Halcyon Carrier. The Advent were known for

their superior strike craft. With all the strike craft the Halcyon could field at once, Carlson knew he had to think fast. With all the enemy strike craft, it would be hard to walk away with

all the ships intact. He accelerated foward and fired another nuke. He then released fighters, hoping they would keep the bombers at bay for a while. The Kodiaks moved forward, and

concentrated on the Drone Hosts. The Drone Hosts quickly fell. He ordered the Hoshikos up for some quick repairs, then ordered them in a retreat. The Halcyon and the Illuminators

went after the Hoshikos. Robert ordered his ships to turn around. The enemy, with their backs to Robert, sustained heavy damage from a barrage of missiles and a nuke. Soon, only

the Halcyon was left. Two of the Kodiaks were heavily damaged. He managed to send them the next planet without them being destroyed. However, the Hoshikos escorting the

Kodiaks were now too far away to repair. Robert was now scared. The Halcyon still had its shields up, and his ships were rapidly sustaining damage from the bombers. An Akkan came

into the fray, the TEC now alerted of this threat. The Halcyon was disabled by the Akkan's Ion Bolt. Robert breathed easily now. The Akkan and the Dreadnaught quickly finished off the

Halcyon. The Advent would not come back for a while. Having learned their lesson, they would build a larger fleet. Robert went to his quarters as the crew on the Dreadnaught changed

shifts. Another equally qualified Captain would take his place on the Dreadnaught. He knew he would be safe. A Kol Battleship was also reinforcing the fleet stationed at this outpost,

Gamma-Zulu 12. From experience, Robert knew the Kol would be able to hold off significant amounts of enemy

forces. Exhausted after the battle, Robert promptly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 BetaDelta 98743

An update...

Chapter 2

Beta-Delta 98743

The star system, Beta-Delta 98743, was one of the more important systems that the TEC had rushed to control. It was also one of the first to come under attack. The TEC were having

a tough time driving the Vasari out of the system. Although the Vasari only had three out of the many planets, the phase gates allowed reinforcements to keep on coming in. Freddy

Cormac and the fleet under his command volunteered to try to drive the Vasari out of the planet Tarcil, designated target Alpha. If he was successful, he was to push on the target

Beta, Ranchin. Freddy's fleet consisted of three Kol Battleships, two Marza Dreadnoughts, a Akkan, a dozen Kodiak Heavy Cruisers, a couple of Hoshikos, five Percheron Light Carriers,

fourteen Cobalt Light Frigates, twenty Javelis LRM (long range missile) Frigates, and three Krosov Seige Frigates. The ships engaged phase drives and disappeared, leaving trails of blue

exhaust.

The ships arrived at Alpha. The opposition consisted of three Kortul Devastators, and four Skarovas Enforcers. The Dreadnoughts fired nukes. The Kols fired Guass cannons at the

Devastators. The rest of the ships fired missiles, lasers, and projectiles. The surprise attack took out two of the Devastators. The last Devastator activated Power Surge. Knowing that

it would be futile to try to overpower the Devastators shields, Cormac ordered the ships to focus fire on the Skarovas Enforcers. Before the Devastator could activate Power Surge

again, Freddy ordered the Akkan to disable it with an Ion Bolt. The Kortul, now disabled, was a sitting duck as a mass of fire obliterated it. The fleet returned attention to the Enforcers

and the Enforcers too were dealt with.

The fleet then turned on the Phase Stabalizers, which allowed the reinforcements to come in. Without the Stabalizer, the planet quickly fell. The Akkan colonized Tarcil, and the TEC

regained control. It was then that the Vasari responded to the TEC attack. Four Devastators with a compliment of thirty Enforcers and thirty Kanrak Assailants entered the fray. Two

Devastators were again destroyed as the TEC concentrated fire. The Akkan also managed to disable one with an Ion Bolt. That Devastator was quickly dealt with. Guass Defense

Platforms finished building and also added to the TEC fire. But the Vasari too fired. Ten of the Javelis were destroyed. All of the Kodiaks were heavily damaged. The Hoshikos worked

hard to save them, but to no avail. The Kodiaks were destroyed as well. The Vasari then went after the Hoshikos. The Hoshikos were destroyed as well. Freddy cursed. Without the

Hoshikos, casualties would quickly mount up. The Vasari did not destroy the Hoshikos without cost though. Twenty Enforcers were left, as well as fifteen Assailants.

The LEV Construction Frigate finished a repair bay. Freddy was relieved. Although his fleet would suffer casualties, they would not lose.

Meanwhile, Robert was pushing at the last planet Gamma. He had colonized it and suffered losses like Freddy. Both Robert and Freddy phased to the last target, Beta. They were

unlucky. A new batch of Vasari reinforcements arrived. Freddy and Robert focused on the enemy capitals first. The enemy capitals fell quickly, though one of Freddy's Kols was destroyed

in the process. Without the capitals for support, Ranchin quickly fell. Beta-Delta 98743 was safe.

For now.


	3. Chapter 3 Survival

Chapter 3

Survival

There were two factions of the Advent, both calling themselves the Unity. One would never forgive the TEC for their crimes, and one that sought peace. They both needed resources for survival, having used up the resources on the planets they were exiled to. The TEC never saw this though. The hostile came before the peaceful and Advent ships were cheap and numerous from thousands of years of research and the hostile Advent had enough to make the TEC perceive the Advent as a whole as an enemy.

Jar Kagu was the Advent ambassador to the TEC. He was on a Halycon Carrier, escaping for his life. The negotiations failed, the TEC being attacked 4 hours before. At least 3 capital ships were on the chase. He was lucky. The Vasari arrived and distracted the TEC and Jar was able to slip away.

Loki Freyu was the anima of another Halcyon Carrier. He was among the best of the best, chosen for his deep seated hatred of the TEC and his powerful psionic abilities. He was razing planet after planet. At first, it was easy, but as the time passed the TEC brought more and more powerful ships, and progress slowed. He was currently assaulting an unguarded planet.

Kol Battleships phased in and fired their gauss cannons at Loki and his Halcyon. Loki was taken by surprise. As he scrambled his strike craft to counter this threat, Garda Flak Frigates came in as well. His strike craft were cut down quickly and the Kol Battleships came forward for the kill. Loki saw the gauss cannons warming up, and knew it was the end. A brilliant flash of light, the Halcyon Carrier was no more.

By the time the hostile Advent heard of this, five more capital ships were lost in the trap. Three more were on their way, and it was too late to stop them.


End file.
